edeneternalfandomcom-20200222-history
Class Expertise
Class Expertise Each Class has it's own Expertise tree. Expertise abilities are passive boosts (not skills) that increases certain stats like WIS, sub stats, like P-CRIT, and damage and DEF from certain equipment, armour, or weapons. Despite not being skills themselves, they also can increase damage, affect duration and utility (mana cost) of skills. In order to learn Class Expertise's you must have knowledge points. Knowledge points are points you get whenever you level your class up that you can spend on Class Expertise abilities. Certain Expertise abilities have higher max levels than other: most of them max at 20- none of them go above- but many also max out at level 5 and level 10. Class Points or Knowledge Points You gain 1 Knowledge Point each time you gain a level in your Class. As your class level starts at level one, you gain 1 Knowledge Point from the beginning. The total points that you have earned, as well as points you have left, are displayed in the center of the UI in game. Some Expertise abilities have higher max levels than other, some maxing at 20, some at 10, some at 5, and a few even at 1. The number of points needed for different levels is shown in the table below. Some of the Expertise abilities have prerequisites. Some abilities require you to have a certain number of ranks in a previous linking ability, shown by the linking arrows on the game screen: other require you to have a certain number of points earned. Many of these are abilities that are more damaging and suited to higher levels, or are abilities that give bonuses to skills that the Player would not have access to until that point in time when they had acquired so many Knowledge points. Remember, Class Expertises are class specific: you do not gain the bonuses of your Thief's Expertise abilities as a Warrior, and vice versa. Knowledge points also do not carry over through classes- there is no point saving up your Points for another class, as you can only spend the points you gain as Warrior in the Warrior Expertise abilities. Some however may save Knowledge Points to level up abilities with prerequisites ( like needing a certain amount of Knowledge points)- this is a real and viable option that some choose to take. Class Expertise (how to spend points in game) Spending Class Expertise/Knowledge points is rather simple. Your earned and unspent Knowledge points will be shown on the screen in your Branch Skills- here is where you can allocate your points to personalize a class to suit your gameplay style through the Class Expertise abilities. In order to spend points, left click one of the boxes that represents the skill you want, and right click to take away a point. Know that before you press the confirm button, none of your stat allocations are permanent-this lets you try out different combinations and ways of using your Knowledge points. Conveniently, there is a very friendly "Default" that will instantly reset all unconfirmed Knowledge/Class Expertise points, so you can mix and match to your heart's content, reset, and you will have spent no points, leaving you available to- mix and match again (if you really want to), or save up your points for something big. It's recommended to spend your points on abilities that increase skills or stats that you know you will use a lot as that class, and on skills that are prerequisites for other skills. This is because many of the skills that have prerequisites have level 1 or level 5 max levels- requiring you to spend a minimal amount of points for a most likely powerful ability-see the chart above. Category:Talents